Korialstrasz
Korialstrasz jest pierwszym małżonkiem Królowej Smoków, Alexstraszy. Pod postacią elfiego maga Krasusa, jest ważnym członkiem Kirin Tor oraz członkiem Rady Sześciu rządzącą Dalaranem. Biografia 'Wojna Starożytnych' Na początku pierwszej walki z Legionem, Korialstrasz stał się niewiarygodnie i w sposób niewytłumaczalny słaby. Powód, który Alexstrasza później ustaliła był przyszłym własnym Ja Korialstrasza, Krasusem, podzielonym na dwie osoby w efekcie zostania odrzuconym o dziesięć tysiąc lat w przeszłość. Żadna inkarnacja nie mogła nadać kształtu zmianie w tym czasie. Po ocaleniu z polany Cenariusa , Kraus został przeniesiony do Jaskiń Życia , domu czerwonych smoków , gdzie spotkał się ze swoim przeszłym Ja. Pomimo wielkiej ochoty, Krasus powstrzymał się przed wyjawianiem każdemu jakichkolwiek przyszłych wydarzeń, również jego królowej, ze strachu przed radykalnie zmieniającą się przyszłością. Nawiedzeni przez wizję Nozdormu , Ponadczasowego , młodszy i starszy Korialstrasz stworzyli zespół ,by odnaleźć młodego druida, Malfuriona Stormrage , dołączając go do swojej misji przeciwko Płonącemu Legionowi. Często , gdy Krasus pouczał Malfuriona na temat czarów, Korialstrasz pomagał nocnym elfom polując na demony. Zarówno Krasus jak i Korialstrasz walczyli mężnie wbrew zamiarom Hakkara Mistrza Ogarów, Mannorotha Niszczyciela, Archimonde'a Plugawiciela, Sargerasa Niszczyciela oraz zdradzieckiego dawnego przyjaciela i sojusznicka, Nelthariona Strażnika Ziemi i jego czarnych smoków . Po ucieczce od Wielkiego Rozbicia spowodowanego implozją Studni Wieczności i porażce Legionu Krasus i jego towarzysze wrócili do ich Czasów przy pomocy Nozdormu. 'Era nowożytna' Przed Drugą wojną Korialstrasz przybrał tożsamość wysokiego elfa maga Krasusa i stał się jednym ze starszych przywódców Kirin Tor — rady rządzącej królestwem Dalaran razem z Antonidasem, księciem Kael'thasem i Kel'Thuzadem. Wraz z towarzyszami miał za zadanie przesłuchać młodego maga Khadgara, który przyniósł informacje o wydarzeniach, które nastąpiły w Karazhanie w ostatnich latach — wliczając w to śmierć Medivha, pozorną obecność Sargerasa i opis Draenoru. Krasus użył swojej pozycji gdy Alexstrasza została schwytana przez Hordę i była przetrzymywana jako więzień, a jej dzieci służyłyby orkom za podniebne wierzchowce podczas wojny. Korialstrasz kontynuował bitwę, którą jego krewni wydali dawno temu; przyczynił się walnie do uwolnienia Królowej Smoków z władzy klanu Smoczej Paszczy. Jego wysiłki nie przynosiły oczekiwanego rezultatu do czasu, gdy pod koniec Drugiej Wojny, Kirin Tor wysłało młodego maga Rhonina z misją obserwacyjną do Khaz Modan. Korialstrasz dał Rhoninowi inne rozkazy: uwolnić Alexstraszę. Wiedząc, że Skrzydła Śmierci na pewno przybyłby , aby zabić Smoczą Królową, Korialstrasz odszukał inne trzy Aspekty : Malygosa , Yserę i Nozdormu . Jedynie przy ich pomocy czarny smok mógł zostać pokonany. Jednakże ich odpowiedzi były słabą perspektywą dla uwolnienia jego Królowej . Podczas próby dostania się do siedziby Lorda Prestora uruchomił magiczną pułapkę znaną jako Niekończący się Głód, i stracił dwa ostatnie palce na jego lewej ręce. [[Sunwell|'Słoneczna Studnia']] Korialstrasz początkowo zobaczył nagromadzenie się energii Studni Słońca i nie chciał, by rycerz śmierci Króla Lisza , Arthas odkrył to . Korialstrasz złożył jej energię do człekopodobnego kształtu — formy wiejskiej dziewczyny o imieniu Anveena Teague. Ukrywając przed nią prawdę do czasu Korialstrasz dał Anveenie złudzenie prowadzenia normalnego życia. Jednak niechcący, odzyskała świadomość i zyskała uczucia i emocje. Borel był przedstawiony jako jedna z osób , które próbowały nie dopuścić do związku Anveeny i Kalca. Powiedział Anveenie prawdę - że była wcieleniem Studni Słońca - Gdy Dar'Khan Drathir, elf, który pozwolił Arthasowi wejść do Quel'Thalas, stanął na przeszkodzie i zaczął wysysać z niej moc. Korialstrasz nigdy nie miał zamiaru mieć wpływu na mające miejsce wydarzenia, do czasu gdy Dar'Khan - po pobraniu mocy ze Słonecznej Studnii poprzez Anveenę - przejął kontrolę nad czerwonym smokiem. Nie mogą przełamać kontroli umysłu Korialstrasz został zmuszony do walczenia z niebieskim smokiem Tyrygosa, do czasu gdy zaklęcie zostało przełamane przez Raaca . Gdy bitwa, przeciwko Dar'Khanowi została kontynuowana Korialstrasz miał jeszcze jedną okazję do obserwacji zdarzenia. W końcu, stwierdził, że będzie kontynuować strzeżenie Anveeny i Kaleca przez oczy Raaca , ponieważ zostali w opiece Lor'themara Therona, Regenta z Quel'Thalas. World of Warcraft Korialstrasz jest wspominany kilkukrotnie w wielu miejscach: * Podczas otwarcia wrót Ahn'Qiraj, jedną z nagród za ponowne połączenie Berła Ruchomych Piasków jest . Prawdopodobnie Korialstrasz nie byłby szczęśliwy z utraty jednego ze swych kłów... * W Osadzie Kirin'Var w Burzy Pustki w Outland, gracze muszą odzyskać Pieczęć Krasusa i trzy części Kompendium Krasusa - potężne artefakty, które zabrał ze sobą kontyngent dalarański udający się z Khadgarem do Draenoru. * W centrum Złych Ziem, wysoki elf imieniem Garek wysyła graczy do walki z czarnymi smokami mówiąc, że został wysłany przez swego mistrza, Krasusa z Kirin Tor. 'Wrath of the Lich King' Ostatecznie Korialstrasz pojawia się w World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King pod postacią Krasusa. Przebywa on w Świątyni Smoczego Spokoju na Smoczym Cmentarzysku, u boku Alexstraszy. Sądząc z komentarzy Nalice czynionych podczas zadania 74 The Obsidian Dragonshrine, to właśnie Korialstrasz wezwał smocze stada do zjednoczenia się w Akordzie Smoczego Spokoju, by stawić czoła krucjacie Malygosa. Pojawia się on również w swej prawdziwej, smoczej, postaci wraz ze swą Królową podczas bitwy przy Angratharze: Bramie Przekleństwa. Gdy gracze zdobędą od Sapphirona w Naxxramas, Krasus daje graczom zadanie pokonania Malygosa i zdobycia Serca Magii z Oka Wieczności. Jest on zaangażowany w następujące zadania: * 75 The Fate of the Ruby Dragonshrine * 80R Judgement at the Eye of Eternity * 80R Heroic Judgement at the Eye of Eternity Dodatkowo, w odbudowanym mieście Dalaran znajduje się platforma znana jako Lądowisko Krasusa, gdzie przebywa miejski Mistrz Lotów. Krasus wydaje się być jednym z dwóch żyjących wciąż mistrzów Kirin Tor z czasów Drugiej Wojny, którzy pokazują się w World of Warcraft (drugą osobą jest Modera). Osobowość Korialstrasz jest starożytnym, rozsądnym, i potężnym smokiem z czerwonego stada smoków. Był najmłodszym małżonkiem Alexstraszy, obranym tuż przed Wojną Starożytnych i jest nim po dziś dzień. Jako jej obecny główny małżonek, Korialstrasz spełnia rolę sprawozdawcy Alexstraszy we wszystkich wydarzeniach. Jest bezwzględnie lojalny wobec swojej królowej, i był nazywanym "pierwszym w miłości" wśród jej małżonków. Jako aktywny agent czerwonego stada jest obrońcą wszystkich istot żywych, często przebywając z dala od swojej królowej i pobratymców. Ciągle obserwuje młodsze rasy korzystając z postaci śmiertelnika i ukrywając się pośród nich. Najczęściej używaną przez niego postacią jest Krasus, mag wysoki elf z Kirin Tor i członek Rady Sześciu rządzącej Dalaranem. Inną przyjmowaną przez niego postacią jest Borel, jego pseudonim wśród Synodu Silvermoon. Krasus wydaje się być wysokim elfem czarodziejem o wielkiej mądrości, perfekcyjnie kontrolującym swoją moc zdolnym udzielić wielu cennych rad. Sama jego obecność wzbudza szacunek, jednak nie jest on dumny ani wyniosły. Prawie zawsze przebywa w swojej elfiej formie, przemieniając się w smoka tylko w szczególnych sytuacjach lub w obecności innych z jego rodzaju. Niewielu, którzy znają jego prawdziwą naturę zgodzili się utrzymać to w tajemnicy. Krasus pozostaje w swoim elfim kształcie tak długo, jak to możliwe podczas bitwy, przemieniając się w swoja smoczą postać, tylko w akcie desperackim. Prawie nigdy nie pokazuje swojej wielkiej siły w fizycznej w walce. Woli za to walczyć zaklęciami i tajemnymi mocami, którymi włada z wielką wprawą. Gdy walczy pod swoją smoczą postacią wznosi się prędko w powietrze, używając swego ognistego oddechu i umiejętności przyśpieszenia ucieczki. Mimo swego wieku oraz wielkiej siły i mądrości, wydaje się, że jest nieco nieobeznany z walką w smoczej postaci. Miał on mało okazji by przećwiczyć podczas jego dekad przemierzania powierzchni Azeroth w śmiertelnej formie. Galeria korialastrasz 2.jpg korialstrasz 1.jpg Linki zewnętrzne cs:Korialstrasz de:Korialstrasz en:Korialstrasz es:Korialstrasz fr:Korialstrasz hu:Korialstrasz Kategoria:Ważne postacie Kategoria:Dragonblight NPC Kategoria:Dragonblight quest giver Kategoria:Smoki Kategoria:Wyrmrest Accord Kategoria:Kirin Tor